Some Like It Hot
by Tribble Master
Summary: Dean in hell. Dark humor. He goes on a date.


Challenge issued by: **enviousxbeauty...**(she also beta'd)  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I'm just amused by them.  
**Warning: **Set in hell, so it's kinda got a dark edge to it. But it's meant to be funny.

**Some Like It Hot**

Dean looked at the twitching mass of blood and gore at his feet. The aching jaw of the soul spasmodically moved in broken attempts to scream. He tucked his knife into his belt and smiled. "Looks like we're done here for today. See you tomorrow?"

With a dismissive wave, lower demons took the pitiful soul back to some hollow pit to pull itself back together.

Humming as he cleaned his tools, he happily reorganized his favorite toys for tomorrow. His teachers had always told him to pick a job he loved doing. And his last teacher had certainly taught him how to love his work.

Alistair swaggered in. "Hey, Dean," he said all smiles. "Good day at work?"

"Yeah. I had some NASCAR trash. You?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You know, I never thought to ask. I think the bitch was some sort of Nurse."

Dean picked up his favorite curved blade and wiped blood off it lovingly. "So, what's up Alistair?"

Alistair looked appreciatively at Dean's tools. "Do you want go out for a dink? Celebrate your five years of success?"

"Nah," Dean started walking out. Alistair followed him through Hell's corridors.

"Something's different about you today…What is it Dean?" Alistair said, greedy for information. "You know you cannot keep secrets from _me_."

Dean tensed reflexively in response to the playful threat. He shook it off. "No, I have a date."

Alistair chuckled dryly. "What's her name? Surely even you know to keep your hands off Persephone."

Dean blushed. "Lilith."

"Is that who sent you a gift yesterday?"

Dean remembered fondly the fun little soul he'd gotten to torture yesterday, Bella or something. "Yeah. We're meeting tonight at the Hades' Hangover."

Alistair snapped his fingers. "Next to the Drunken Angel? Damn, that's one of the finer ones."

They reached the end of the corridor. Dean pointed to his room. "Hey, I've got to get ready. Talk to you later?"

Alistair winked at him. "See you at work tomorrow."

Alistair walked away humming. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into his sparse room. Not much later he was walking into the classier, upscale part of Hell. He passed Alistair's apartment and hesitantly walked up to Lilith's door. He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Lilith tucked her hair back and opened her door. She took in the sight of the battle scars and smoldering green eyes with an appreciative glance over. He gave his signature quirky grin, "Hey, you ready?"

She nodded and walked out. Lilith had known he was important thirty six years ago, when she'd gotten the contract, but she'd had no idea how lucky she was until now.

Dean escorted her across the smoldering fields under the smoky skies to the ritzy little bar popular amongst Hell's higher hierarchy. At the bar, thanks to Dean's growing reputation and Lilith's status, they were seated right away.

Up on stage Sinatra's mellow voice bellowed jazz. Lilith swayed a little bit.

"Have you been in Hell long?" Dean smiled at her.

Lilith blushed. "You could say that. What brings you here?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I had an idiot for a brother."

Her laughter sounded like metal in a blender. To Dean, it was the most beautiful laughter. "You?" he prompted.

She looked deep into his eyes. "Let's just say, I know what I want."

He smiled devilishly. "Can't agree more."

The waiter approached took their orders and left. Dean squinted at his retreating form. "You know, I think I tortured him last week."

Lilith touched his hand. "Let's not talk about work. I want to know more about," she let her eyes wander over him, "you."

As he started to open his mouth, their drinks arrived. He held up his beer, "Let's make a toast."

She held up her martini. "To life?"

"No." Dean corrected. "To success. Tonight we dine in Hell, tomorrow, we dine in victory."

She barred her teeth. "Excellent."

The main course came shortly after, two bloody steaks and fries. They discussed the errors of Dante and the misuse of the term Hell.

"It's really not that bad," Lilith shrugged. "Nice weather. And they serve beer."

They discovered they had very little in common. Except of course that they both enjoyed their work. When he asked her about her current project she flashed a sly grin and whispered, "You'll see soon enough."

As they left the restaurant he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. When they approached her door, he said simply- "I want you."

Lilith remained silent, trying to determine what to say. Dean was simply sick of bull shit awkwardness, of dancing around the topic. He looked at her auburn hair and soft hazel eyes. He repeated himself. "Kiss me."

She opened her mouth, to say something Dean didn't care to hear. He pressed his lips against her in a powerful kiss. She pulled him closer and kissed him harder.

After a few passionate minutes they pulled apart. "Dean…"

"You liked it." He said flatly, his eyes mischievously looking her over. Figuring out where to start.

He leaned close to her ear. "Want more?" he said softly kissing her neck.

She nodded and hastily unlocked her door. He glided his hands over her waist guiding her in. Lilith turned to face him. "Follow me."

Each step up the stairs left them with one less article of clothing until they finally landed on her plush bed intertwined.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean swaggered into work late the next day. Alistair looked at him, and asked the question he knew the answer to. "How was it?"

Dean laughed.

Alistair smirked. "Some like it hot, huh?"

**The End**


End file.
